Percy Jackson: The Last Hero's Breath
by TjDj
Summary: A young teen named Percy Jackson goes through a series of challenges in order to prove he's the chosen one to save the people he love and hate.


TjDj is here with a Percy Jackson Fanfic. Unfortunately this Fanfic is being forced upon me by a friend of mine. So I agreed that I would do it for him. This is my first time writing something this big so don't hate me, hate my friend. This chapter is going to be what I think is an average size chapter, so don't die of Boredom and don't write saying that I need to die or take writing lesson then die before you see the other chapters. Hope u enjoy.

I don't own Percy I did, Percy Jackson would never be famous. It would never even ever have a chance to get a movie about it. I'm pretty sure that the publisher people will keep sniper on the building trying to keep my new screwed up book from being published.

Percy Jackson:The Last Hero's Breath ch 1

Percy Jackson 3:50 P.M.

'Fear is the natural reaction to moving closer to the truth'- by Pema Chodman

Percy Jackson was scared. He knew he was, but didn't know why. He was more scared than usual. He tried to think of things that had happy things like fairy tails with good endings and happy meals. Unfortunately his thoughts were dragged back to horrible things like wars and family separated.

Like right now, Percy was on a beach. Behind him were a large forest and in front of him was a ocean with calm, gentle waves brushing softly against the sand. Unlike the other times, Percy was more afraid than usual. First off, he didn't know he got there. He felt that the truth to why he was scared would reveal itself in the forest, but it would be like he was already home if he went to the ocean.

Percy started running to the ocean. He knew it was safer than the woods. He don't know how he knew, but he didn't argue. He only knew that he was seriously afraid of whatever was in the forest.

Percy jumped into the water without second guessing his actions. As soon as Percy touched the water, his brain started receiving images of everything in the water around. He couldn't move and he realized he was under water and stop himself from almost inhaling the water. Pictures of dolphins, turtles, and many types of fish filled his head. Then he started seeing fishes that were way beyond under water that light didn't even reach. He started blacking out from holding his breath. He closed his eyes trying to clear his head.

"Percy, you have to leave." A voice called from a distance. Percy tried to swim to the surface to see who was calling him, but he couldn't move. Everything felt numb to him. His eyes were shut closed and it took him a while to forced them open without his hands. His eyes were blurry. Every time he looked around, color quickly faded in and out from his vision.

"Percy get up." The voice called again. The voice sounded familiar, like he heard it before. Percy knew it was a guy's voice, but his head started spinning as he tried to remember. He tried to call out to the person for help, but he coughed and started gasping for air as he opened his mouth.

Once he realized he was in water, he decided to check his surroundings. He opened his eyes then quickly closed one as he could feel blood running over it. Through his one eye he could see everything that happened. He was in a house. There was fire everywhere except for the area he was at (thankfully). He noticed smoke fill up the house, but it was escaping outside somehow. He move his head around to look at the rest of the house. His eyes came upon a ceiling fan right next to him. He scanned it noticing blood on it.

It only took him a second to realize that it was the fan that had hit his head and cut his eye, causing him to black out. Percy decided to try and get up again, but was only able to get on his knees. Everything still felt numb. He turned around again to see a hole the size of a bus on the wall.

"Percy, get out of there." The voice commanded. Percy turned toward the front door only to see it engulfed in flames. Percy backed up and almost fell out the hole in the wall. The fire was spreading at an alarming rate. "Jump now Percy." The voice commanded and Percy jumped backwards without looking. The spot he was at was flooded with flames and before Percy took a fifteen feet drop to the ground, he saw a shadow in the flames. Even though it was less than a second, Percy felt like it were staring at him without eyes while. Apparently time sped up as Percy was rushed into the ground.

Percy heard a couple things crack. He open his mouth to scream, but the wind was knocked out of him. It felt like the whole universe put all of it's weight on him as he blacked out from the intense pain. The last thing he heard were the ambulance driving to his position.

3 Hours Later in Hospital

"Mom." Percy whispered as he woke up. He felt like someone was having a party in his head and they invited the whole town. "Mom." He said a little bit louder. He lifted his head and look around the empty room. He tried to remember what had happen and the pain came rushing back to him like a train. His head felt like the whole party either had a huge sugar crash or the biggest hangover ever, and his left leg and right arm felt like two weightlifters were testing thief true strengths using a sledge hammer on him.

Percy took a deep breath and look around the room again. Everything was white. The chairs, table, walls, and floors were white. 'I'm in a hospital.' He guessed as he noticed the equipment in the room. He saw scissors, a needle with a piece of paper. It said Percy Jackson, age 13. 'How did they know my name and age', Percy thought of as he started reading the rest. Every thing else on it about him were marked unknown except for wounds. He had a broken arm, a crushed leg, and a deep gash in his head that were fubar (fucked up beyond all recognition).

Percy looked at both of his legs and both of his arms and they were fine. He touched his head for the gash and didn't feel anything. The only thing that looked like it was in an accident were his clothes. They were cut up in several places. He look at the paper and it said the only thing he was allowed to have we're pain relievers for the pain and water for the dehydration.

Percy walked to the open door and stepped into the hallway. (Luckily he had his clothes on, so he didn't have to change. They couldn't take it off or else they would hurt him.)

He walked straight down the hallway into an intersection of halls.

Everything was fucking crazy. For one, everyone was gone. That sent his cautious meter to the roof. The second thing were that blood and dust covered the floors, walls, and ceilings. His cautious meter exploded and was fully aware of his surroundings. He wished that whatever caused that was dead or long gone because he didn't want any part of decided to go in the hallway that had the least amount of blood, sliming his chance on meeting the monster.

Percy walked around the corner of the hallway looking for a way out, walking by more blood, until he saw what he what he was afraid to see. An ox like monster was in the hallway facing away from him. It was staying still like it was waiting for him. 'Why' Percy thought as he backed away from the monster. As he was about to turn and run, he tripped over his foot and pushed vase on a table over.

'Wait a minute. I don't remember a table being there', Percy thought as the vase fell. The monster turned and saw Percy down the hall running away. Percy couldn't get back to the intersection before he felt claws dig deep into his shoulder. Before Percy could even think he was pinned against the wall with the monster breathing on his face. Percy looked at the monster. The only thing he could think of was 'why me'.

-Boom, there we go a chapter of The Percy Jackson: The Last Hero's Breath. If u read it this far without dying of boredom, congratulations. U deserve the biggest medal in the world. Hoped u guys/girls enjoyed it. Please r&r telling me about how i screwed up because it will help in future events. Freak'n auto correct. :]


End file.
